Skittles
by DemonAngel-SweetDevil
Summary: Angel dyes Total purple, pink, green, and yellow. And everyone's calling him Skittles! I think I spelled it wrong in the story R&R! Thanks for reading my tardness!


**Authors Note: **

**Hey, sorry I've been slow. I got busy, and I've been waiting on this story for a while. This story was from my poll, which I wrote after I checked it on Tuesday. I was going to post it sooner, but I was busy with homework and projects. This is just a little prank on Total, and if people seem OOC, than that's just because it's a prank story. L8r!**

* * *

"Hey, Total~" Angel said sweetly, "Could you come here?"

"Sure thing!" He said, happy to do what Angel was asking, whatever it was. He leaped into her waiting arms, tail wagging madly. As soon as Angel was sure he wouldn't squirm away, she looked him square in the eye.

_Go to sleep. _She thought to him. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he fell asleep. "Good boy!" She said, as she walked to the bathroom, where several colorful bottles awaited.

..0.0.

"Hm~hm~hm, hm, hm~" Angel hummed happily. The bath was running, and poor Total was in it. Angel reached over and grabbed the green bottle. She dumped most of its contents onto the fur on Totals torso, and began to rub it in. "Oh! That's a pretty green! Nice and full." She said, contented. She held him above the water for a few minutes, and then washed the lather off, revealing the green.

Angel reached over and grabbed the pink bottle. She carefully laid Total on his side, and rubbed the contents of the bottle on his legs and paws. When that was finished, she rinsed the lather off again. "Oh, that is such a cute pink!" She said to herself. It was a luminous magenta.

Angel once again reached over and grabbed a yellow bottle. She poured the contents in her hand this time, ans lathered his tail. "It looks like a lemon!" She cried, as she rinsed the lather off and saw his tail. "I'm glad I don't like lemons, Total!"

Reaching over for the last bottle, a purple one, she dumped its contents on his head, and rubbed. She was careful not to get too much in his eyes, node, and mouth. His ears were too floppy to be able to worry about. At last, when she rinsed him off completely, she gasped, "You look like a giant skittle!" She laughed.

Angel carried Total back to his original napping place on Dr. M's sofa. She made sure to take a picture with her camera before leaving, and waiting to see how he would notice.

..0.0.

"Oh. My. God." Nudge said, "Max! Look at Total! He's a giant rainbow skittle!"

"Wha-?" Max started, and then she and Nudge burst out in laughter.

"Grm, mphla, wha?" Total muttered, waking up, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, no reason!" Nudge said quickly.

"Whatever." Total said, trudging into the kitchen, "I'm hungry."

"Hey tot-" Dr. Martinez started, but upon looking at Total, could barely contain her laughter, "Eh, i-is something wrong?"

"No, I'm hungry. Where's Angel? Total asked.

"Ah, she's in her room. Em, I'm starting lunch." She said.

"K." Total said, walking toward Angel's room.

..0.0.

Fang was about to leave his room, planning to move a table or something to mess with Iggy, when he saw Total walk by.

"Yo" Total said.

Fangs jaw dropped. As soon as he was in Angel's room, he burst into hysterics.

"Hey, what is so funny, that it makes Mr. Emotionless-Brick-Wall laugh?" Iggy asked.

"T-To-Total! He-he's a-a -giant sk-sk-skittle!" He said in-between laughs.

"Skittle? Like the candies? The ones with color? What color was he?" Iggy asked.

"H-his h-head was-was p-p-purple, and h-he h-had p-pink f-feet. Hi-his t-tail was y-ellow and his body w-was g-green!" He managed to get out.

"Purple, pink, yellow, and green? I wanna see!" Iggy said.

"A-Angel's r-room." Fang said, going into the kitchen to move a table.

..0.0.

"Wow! Angel! I didn't think you could be this bad!" the Gasman said, "He's tye-dye!"

"I think he looks cute!" Angel said, "Lets start calling him Skittles!"

Angel and Gazzy were sitting on the bed, looking at the pictures Angel had taken of Total.

"Angel!" Total said, walking in, "I had the craziest dream! You tried to color my fur!"

Angel looked at Gazzy, who was covering his mouth, trying not to burst into hysterics.

"What? Something wrong?" He asked Gazzy, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Skittles! Lets go eat lunch!!" Angel said.

"Skitt- Woah!" Total was suddenly picked up.

"Wow! You really are a giant skittle! Fang was right! This is funny!" Iggy said, feeling his colors.

"Someone get me a mirror!" Total said.

Max, hearing them, ran in with a hand-held mirror, followed by Nudge.

"Here Skittles!" She said, holding it in front of him.

"What the heck??" Total said, looking at his reflection.

"Angel, you're bad." said Dr. M, as she and Fang walked in, with the towels and empty hair-dye bottes she had used.

"He needed some color!" Angel protested.

"Well, you did a darned good job of it," Dr. M said, "Let's eat lunch, and I'll help you clean up Skittles."

"Hey!" Total shouted, "I'm still here!"

"Whatever, I'm still taking a picture of you, "Fang said, "Good blackmail here."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**LOL. Was that fun to write. You can think of what happens next, cuz there ain't no sequel, epilogue, nothin. Leave it to your imagination. Leave it in a review! Wouldn't that be fun? :3 Write your own sequel, but if you do, include me!! Thanks for reading my tardness!!**


End file.
